Pokemon Aura Season 1
by PKMNMapper
Summary: A teenage boy named: Chris, Has gotten the new Pokemon game: "Pokemon Aura". Without a second to waste, He starts up the game, However... He soon notices strange events taking place within the game that wouldn't normally happen. In confusion, He calls up his year older cousin: Keven, to see if he has a clue to what's going on, but only find more mysteries taking place.
1. Episode 1: Irony?

Okay! Lets see if My skillz have increased over the last months!

WARNING: This story contains profanity and violence

Chris ran home from school excited because he got his mother to buy him the latest pokemon game known as, Pokemon Aura. Chris has seen the game in commercials and in stores but never has he thought he would actually get it.

Chris: Finally! After weeks of begging and persuading, I finally got Pokemon Aura!

Chris tore the boxed game open and pulled out the game case.

Chris: Sweet! This game is also like a combination of all 5 generations! This game shall be conquered!

Chris opened the case and placed the game chip in his 3DS in which he also begged for his mother. He turned his DS on and right when he was about to play his newly bought game, his mother shouted out his name.

Mom:[shouting] Chris! I need you to watch Gabriela!  
Chris:[shouting] Do I have to? I just got the new game you bought! At least let me play for 10 minutes tops!  
Mom:[shouting] If your not down here in 5 seconds, I will take away your games!  
Chris:[shouting] Can she come in my room?  
Mom:[shouting] Shes eating! I need you to watch her for 10 minutes!  
Chris:[shouting] Fine! [normal voice] God dammit...

Chris depressingly walks down the stairs annoyed by his mother and little sister.

Gabriela: Yay! Big bwoder!  
Chris: Hi Gabriela... Only 10 minutes?  
Mom: Yes 10 minutes. And If i see that game in your hand, no video games for 1 week AND you will have extra chores.  
Chris: I get it mom. -.-  
Mom: Okay bye Chris bye Gabriela!

3 minutes after Chris's mother left the house he saw her purse. Chris quickly noticed and ran out the door to find her. He ran for a good minute and a half when he saw her kissing another man.

Chris: O.O

Chris wanted to approach her, but then he remembered he left Gabriela all alone in an empty house unattended.

Chris: Shit!

He ran home thinking about his mother with another man and what would his father say. He made it home and ran in the kitchen to find an empty booster seat.

Chris: Gabriela! Where are you?!

Chris thought about what would his mother say to him and his punishments. Until Chris's father walked in the house.

Dad:[Stretching] Hey there Chris. How was school?  
Chris: Um, good.  
Dad: Okay, Wheres you mother and Gabriela?  
Chris: Mom went out and Gabriela is... Uh...um...  
Dad: Spit it out son!  
Gabriela:[slowly walking downstairs] I was pwaying hide and seek with big bwoder.  
Chris: You were? I mean Uh, We were! Yea, playing hide and seek!  
Dad: Nice to know you 2 are getting along! So do you know when your mother is going to get back?  
Chris: In about 5 minutes. And I got some bad news...  
Dad: Is it a report card with all F's?  
Chris: Um, No?  
Dad: Then it can wait! I'm exhausted!  
Chris: But Dad! its import-  
Dad: I said it can wait, and besides, don't you have something ~better~ to do?

Then Chris suddenly remembered about his new game and ran upstairs in a flash. When he went upstairs and put his head phones on so he would only here the sweet Pokemon music and not his mothers annoying voice when she got back. Chris started his game up and got to the point where he can choose a starter. Chris sat there for 20 minutes thinking about what type of starter Pokemon he should choose. He could pick Snivy, The grass type, Piplup,, The water type and Cyndiquil, The fire type.

Chris: Damn... Nice starters, but I cant pick...

Finally after 30 minutes of sitting in the same spot. The game reacted by making the professor, prof. Alen, Offer giving Chris and ONLY Chris a random Pokemon from the game.

Chris: What the hell? A black screen? Oh Hell no!

Chris restarted his game only to find out all of the starter Pokemon have been replaced by a Riolu.

Chris: Hell yea!

Chris's mom banged on the door so Chris can listen to her.

Mom: Hell yea your ass down to the kitchen! Dinners ready!

Chris did exactly what his mom said and hell yea his ass downstairs.

Chris: Hell yea! Hell yea! HELL YEA!  
Gabriela: Shut up big bwoder, I'm twying to eat my wice!  
Dad: You did all of us a favor Gabriela  
Mom: Hahah!  
Chris: Very funny...

Chris ate his food and hurried upstairs to his game!

Mom: Oh and your cousins are visiting for a whole week!

Chris heard COUSINS and WEEK in slow motion.

Chris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
Gabriela: Shut up big bwoder!  
Dad: Gabriela saves the day once again! Haha!  
Chis:[whispers] your lucky you saved me the first time or I would of-  
BELL: DING-DONG  
Mom: They're here!

Chris's mother opens the door for them and one 16 year old and two 7 year old children walk in the house.

Chris: Hi Charley, Amanda and Keven... -.-  
Keven: Hey Chris! Long time no see!  
Chris: Yea you two.  
Amanda: Whats that your holding?  
Chris: Um... uh[thinking] Crap!  
Keven: Its his uh, Phone! and you cant use it.  
Chris: Thank you Keven!  
Charley: Were is my favowite cousin?  
Chris: Shes in the kitchen.  
Amanda: Wait for me Charley!  
Chris: So Keven, You can sleep ON THE FLOOR in my room okay?  
Keven: What do think I am, gay?  
Chris: No, i just don't wanna sleep near a person who snores A LOT. Follow me Keven.  
Keven: OK

Gabriela, Charley and Amanda played with there toys in the living room while Chris and Keven go Upstairs.

Keven: I see you got the new Pokemon Aura!  
Chris: Yea, all the begging practice paid off!  
Keven: Anyways, i wanna watch you play it!  
Chris: Sure but this strange thing happened, I sat in my room for 30 minutes deciding on a starter Pokemon and the game decided to give me a Riolu.  
Keven: Nice! Lets see it!

Chris started up his game only to find out that the game has also switched languages.

Chris:?  
Keven: What the hell?  
Chris: I think this is Japanese?  
Keven: HA! You got ripped off!  
Chris: No, because it was English at first...  
Keven: Then what is it?  
Chris: ! I think I know what the problem is! It might of been when I got my Riolu!  
Keven: Shit, Language switch all because of a Riolu?  
Chris: Possibly...  
Keven: Well, I'm going to sleep.  
Chris Okay sleepy head, me too...[yawns]

10 Minutes later and Keven was knocked out and Chris still drowsy. And Chris slowly faded to sleep.

Keven: Ow!  
Chris: [yawns] Shut up Keven... I'm tired...  
Keven: I'm tired too, but look around you.

Chris looked around himself and noticed he was on grass instead of a bed and woke up to a few Weedle and Oddish looking confused at them.

Chris: Holy shit... Am I dreaming?

Keven flicked Chris's head.

Keven: Nope...

Chris gets up from the floor and start to tear up.

Keven: Why the hell are you crying?  
Chris: [sniffs] I left my DS.  
Keven: -_-  
Chris: Hey... whats that?  
Keven: What?  
Chris: THAT!

Chris pointed to a swarm of Beedrill headed right torward him and Keven.

Chris: RUN!

Chris and Keven ran to the first village they saw known as Kolten Town.

Chris: This place looks familiar!  
Keven: Is it a place from your game?  
Chris: Yea! This is the starting town! We gotta hur- Woa!

Chris tripped and the Beedrill took this as an opportunity to strike!

Keven: Chris!

Suddenly, The bushes rustled and out can a short figure that jumped on top of Keven's head and leaped to the first Beedrill coming after Chris. The figured Then punched the Beedrill to the floor and back flipped kicked the second 1 in the head. 5 Bedrill against this mysterious figure. The Beedrill became furious and aimed at the figure with its stingers. The figure jumped and led it to the ground head first. Soon a Beedrill snuck up on this Figure and used poison jab to poison the figure. when allmost all was lost, a second figure wrapped the rest of the Beedrill using vine whip. The first figure got back up and used Forcepalm to knock each one out. After the K.O a leaf tornado whirled up and carried the Beedrill away.

Chris: O.O  
Keven: O.O

The two figures High 5d each-other and ran in the woods.

Chris: O.O  
Keven:O.O y-you s-saw  
Chris: Y-Yea... I have O.O

Chris and Keven stood there for 5 minutes straight thinking about the recent event until it was sunset.

=IN THE WOODS=

Riolu: We went hardcore.  
Snivy: obviously.

Hours later sunrise became visible and Chris and Keven started to fade as they approached Kolten town. As Chris and Keven faded. So did the Pokemon that help protect them.

Keven: ohh... my head... I just had this crazy dream...  
Chris: I don't think it was a dream. Look.

Keven and Chris got a closer look at the Figures and they turned out to be Pokemon!

Keven: Omg...  
Chris: I cant believe it, Is that my Riolu?  
Keven: That might be my snivy since I picked snivy in pokemon Black.  
Chris: What do we do?

TO BE CONTINUED...

(I usually post on Newgrounds first and then copy and paste it here)


	2. Episode 2: Real World Pokemon!

Here is Episode 2 of Pokemon Aura!

WARNING: Profanity is in this story. Read at own will.

=LAST EPISODE=

Keven and Chris got a closer look at the Figures and they turned out to be Pokemon!  
Keven: Omg...  
Chris: I cant believe it, Is that my Riolu?  
Keven: That might be my snivy since I picked snivy in pokemon Black.  
Chris: What do we do?

=NOW=

Keven: This is creeping me out...  
Chris: No worries, this is OUR Pokemon.  
Keven: Yea... I guess.

At that moment Riolu breaks the window and trys to leap out but Snivy used Vine whip to hold Riolu and bring him back to  
the floor.

Keven: Uh.. Thanks Snivy.  
Snivy: Snivy...

Riolu makes another attempt to jump out the window but Snivy's Vine whip is too strong.

Chris: Let me try to talk to it Snivy.  
Snivy: Snivy.

Snivy brings Riolu to Chris and lets him go. At that moment, Riolu ran to the window but the shout of Chris's voice stopped him.

Chris: STOP! Look, I know you don't wanna be here but you have no choice. You have to wait until night so you can go back to your pokemon world.

Riolu put his palm on Chris's head and a light blue glow faded in and started pulsing.

Keven: Whats goin on?  
Snivy: Snivy sni, Sni, hear us talking.  
Keven: Huh? Whats this In my ear?  
Snivy: That's a poke translator. You should be able to here what i'm saying now.

The pulsing from Chris's head stopped and now he could hear Pokemon talk.

Chris: Ouch! What did you do?  
Riolu: Just made you able to hear us.  
Chris: So wait, I now have the ability to hear Pokemon talk?  
Riolu: No, Just me and Snivy.  
Chris: What about Keven?  
Riolu: Snivy put a poke translator in his ear before you and him woke up. She did it to you too but you need a Pokedex in order to here more Pokemon. My Aura pulses were to activate them.

Suddenly, A grumbling sound came from both Snivy and Riolu.

Chris: What was that?  
Riolu: Um... Our belly's?  
Keven: Shit! We don't have any Pokemon food!  
Chris: Crap!  
Snivy: Then serve us what you're eating for breakfast.  
Chris: Uh... Theres a problem...  
Keven: What? We can give them some Cereal! No problem there.  
Chris: Well if you haven't noticed, There's Pokemon in MY House with parents that don't know they're here!  
Keven: o.o  
Mom:[shouting] Breakfast is ready!  
Riolu: Finally!

Riolu and Snivy rushed downstairs while Chris and Keven remained silent and lost in thought.

Mom:[screams]  
Dad: What the hell is that?!

Chris and Keven got there wake up call and ran downstairs while Chris's mom got a broom.

Mom: I'll Hit you with this if you don't scram!

Riolu and Snivy looked at each other and laughed. Snivy then uses Vine whip and slapped Chris's mom in the face and laughed.

Mom: You think its funny?

Chris's mom swings the broom at Snivy while She was laughing. Riolu quickly grabs it and Crushes the broomstick in half with his paw. Snivy and Riolu both started to laugh until Chris's dad got his pistol.

Chris: Noooo-

Snivy used 1 one of her vines to cover Chris's mouth.

Dad: Imma get rid of these rodents once and for all!

Riolu and Snivy stopped laughing at the hear of the word RODENTS. Chris's dad got ready to shoot when Keven shouted.

Keven: Stop! They're safe!  
Dad: No there not, that blue one just crushed a broom with his bare paw!

Chris shoved Snivy's Vine away from his mouth.

Chris: Its because the defending themselves!  
Dad: How so?  
Chris: When mom was about to hit SNIVY, RIOLU grabbed it in defense for his friend.  
Mom: Why did you come up with names!?  
Keven: We didn't Thats what they're called. Like how a dog is called a dog.  
Dad: I'm still getting rid of them!  
Chris: No your not!  
Dad: Are you giving ME an order?  
Chris: No! I'm telling you what your gonna do!  
Mom: Chris!

Chris's mom came up to him and slapped him in the face.

Riolu: O.o

while Chris's mom went to hit him again, Riolu grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

Mom: Let go of me!  
Dad: Don't worry, I got it!

Chris's dad pointed the gun at Riolu and shot at it. Snivy Then instantly caught the bullet with its vine. And flung it back at him with the same force. Chris's dad used his arm as a shield and his skin got penetrated by the bullet.

Dad: AHH!  
Keven: You know what? Just fuck off!

Keven grabbed the pancakes Chris's mother made along with a gallon of orange juice. Chris took the two angered Pokemon and carried them upstairs to where Keven was and slammed the door shut.

Chris: Good grief! You guys are a mess!  
Keven: You put on a show out there...  
Riolu: Well, we just wanted food and we automatically get screamed and yelled at.

Chris's mother and father snuck upstairs after he cleaned his wound and tried to listen to what Chris and Keven were talking about.

=Mother and fathers listening=

Chris: I don't care if they did that Riolu.  
Riolu: Ri Ri Ri O LU!  
Chris: You have to be careful next time! I don't want you getting hurt Riolu.  
Keven: Same here Snivy, The real world can be very dangerous.  
Snivy: Sniv-  
Keven: No buts. Next time be calm okay?  
Snivy: Snivy...  
Chris: Glad to know you'll listen next time. But when its lunch, What will we do Keven?  
Keven: I don't know  
Chris: Well I know where you guys can stay but food is a different story.  
Keven: Ok, lets go guys!

=Normal speech=

Chris's mom and dad hurry downstairs and pretend they didn't here anything. Chris and Keven soon came downstairs with there bags.

Chris: I'm going out, and i'm sorry I spoke out of term dad.  
Mom: No your not! Get back He-  
Dad: No, let them go... They just need time.

Chris and Keven soon made it to a HUGE apple tree within the city. They went behind it and moved the dumpster where there secret base was when they was little.

=IN THE BAG=

Snivy: How long is this?  
Riolu: I don't know

Snivy stuck her head out the bag.

Snivy: WOW! That tree is amazing!  
Riolu: What if I break it?  
Snivy: I'll be pissed at you.  
Riolu: Whatever.

=Normal speech=

Chris: We're here!

Riolu Stuck his head out too and found out there base was INSIDE the tree.

Riolu: Woa...  
Chris: Its a little dusty and empty, but it will do.  
Snivy: wow...  
Riolu: Are you gonna fill this place up?

Keven: Well, we are 15. We can get a part-time job and buy some furniture and stuff.  
Chris: Yea, For now all we have is a computer.  
Riolu: Can I play Minecraft?!  
Snivy: Yea! That game is really fun!  
Chris: Um, sure?  
Riolu: Yay!

3-5 hours later, Chris and Keven got a part-time job and got back to the base.

Snivy: Your singleplayer world is epic!

=IN THE BASE=

Snivy: Riolu, Why did a creeper blow the house?  
Riolu: Ummm, I have no sword!  
Snivy: MAKE ONE!  
Riolu: We suck at this game!  
Snivy: NO, ITS JUST YOU!  
Riolu: NOO, A ZOMBIE OWNED ME!  
Snivy: Its clearly easy.  
Chris: Sorry to interrupt your arguing but we got some food.  
Riolu: It broke down the door!  
Snivy: you should of built an Iron door!  
Riolu: With what?!  
Snivy: IRON  
Chris: YOU TWO SHUT UP AND COME HERE!

Riolu and Snivy went to Chris in anger.

Riolu: What the hell you want?  
Snivy: Can't you see were busy?  
Chris: I'm sorry but i didn't know food wasn't important to you -_-  
Riolu: Fine... What you got us?  
Keven: We got some Pizza at Pizza Hut.  
Snivy: What is ''pizza''?  
Keven: They know what minecraft is but not pizza...  
Chris: Here, just try it.

Riolu and Snivy tried the pizza and jumped with joy.

Riolu: Soo good!  
Snivy: Its a mixture of all the berries in the world!  
Chris: Berries?  
Keven: Just let them enjoy it...  
Chris: Okay, its getting late, turn the computers off.

Riolu & Snivy: AWWWWWW. Your a buzz kill O.O  
Chris: I got us some blankets too.  
Keven: What ever, good night.

Each person got under a blanket and wrapped themselves in it. 10 minutes later all of them started to fade into the Pokemon world.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Episode 3: Daring Siblings Part 1

WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE, PROFANITY AND ROMANCE(Not a bad thing but some people just don't like mushy moments)

=PREVIOUSLY=

Riolu: Soo good!  
Snivy: Its a mixture of all the berries in the world!  
Chris: Berries?  
Keven: Just let them enjoy it...  
Chris: Okay, its getting late, turn the computers off.  
Riolu & Snivy: AWWWWWW. Your a buzz kill O.O  
Chris: I got us some blankets too.  
Keven: What ever, good night.

Each person got under a blanket and wrapped themselves in it. 10 minutes later all of them started to fade into the Pokemon world

=NOW=

Chris: So were here again...  
Keven: We should take this opportunity to get used to our environment.  
Riolu: Well, were at a Pokemon center.  
Snivy: Free berries! =D  
Chris: Keven, you go get some berries while me and Riolu go exploring.  
Keven: Why am I always stuck with the food getting?

as soon as Chris and Riolu left the Pokemon Center, they bumped into a mysterious young girl.

?: Watch where your going!  
Chris: Your the one who bumped into me!  
? No I'm not!  
Chris: Yes you are!  
?: Oh yea?! What you gonna do about it?!  
Chris: Well my lazy mother has taught me well and I can't use my fist to battle, so I'll use my Pokemon!  
?: Bring it Lady hair!  
Chris: Fine Gothy!  
?: Its freaking Gothita!  
Chris: Gothita sucks!  
?: My Gothita will Own your ass!  
Chris: Screw you! Riolu Is way better!  
?: Prove it!  
Chris: With pleasure! Gothy!  
Arcela: I Will defeat you! and my name is Arcela! Not gothy!  
Chris: I don't care what the hell your name is! Lets go Rio-  
Nurse Joy: ENOUGH!

Chris and Arcela look at Nurse Joy as if she were crazy.

Nurse Joy: battles are prohibited in the Pokemon center!  
Chris: Fine then JOY. Were gonna take this outside gothy!

Arcela and Chris walk outside the pokemon center mad as ever.

Arcela: Let me show you my Pokemons true power! GO Gothita!  
Chris: Keeping your most loved Pokemon in a pokeball? Whatever, Riolu pawn this girl.  
Riolu: I don't know about this, that Gothita is a physic type.  
Chris: Don't worry, just follow my lead!  
Riolu: Alright!  
Chris: Riolu, Use force palm!

Riolu ran up to the confused gothita and force palmed her in the face. Gothita flew back but gained her balance.

Arcela: Not bad Lady Hair but watch this! Gothita use Psychic!

Gothita's eyes and body glow purple and Riolu starts to float in the air.

Riolu: ARG Help!  
Chris: Riolu!

Gothita flings her arm and Riolu flies into a tree, breaking it in half causing it to fall on top of Riolu. Riolu pushes it off and before he gets the chance to get up, Gothita throws him back on the battle field.

Chris: You okay Riolu?  
Riolu: Barly...  
Arcela: Who's winning now?  
Chris: Grrr! Riolu use FOCUS BLAST!

Riolu glows orange and a bright color forms between his body and shoots it at Gothita.

Arcela: Psychic!

Gothita controls the blast ball and beams it toward Riolu. Riolu dodges it but Gothita brings it right back at Riolu and the blast hits him in the back. When the smoke cleared, Riolu was on the ground passed out.

Chris: RIOLU!  
Arcela: hmm. I told you I would win!  
Chris: SHUT UP!  
Arcela: You got yourself into this mess! I got you out.

Chris tightened up his fist and was about to punch Arcela until he stopped.

Chris: I... Will... get my... REVENGE!  
Arcela: Revenge? on a mature girl like me?  
Chris: ... Your right...  
Arcela: I know I am.  
Chris: Revenge is the wrong word... I'm gonna AVENGE Riolu!  
Arcela: How?  
Chris: By acting ''more mature''  
Arcela: How will that effect me?  
Chris: (sigh)  
Arcela:?  
Chris: Even though your annoying and a pain, that just makes me want to be with you more.  
Arcela: More?  
Chris: O.o err, I wasn't suppose to say that...  
Arcela: um...  
Chris: Hey I gotta go, so see ya!

Chris picked Riolu up and ran past Arcela who was blushing heavily.

Keven: Hey Chris! I couldn't find any- Chris?  
Arcela: So that's his name...  
Keven: Who are you?  
Arcela: I'm Arcela.  
Keven: The names Keven.  
Arcela: So... Is Chris your brother?  
Keven: No heh, were cousins!  
Arcela: Hmm, I might have to travel with you.  
Keven: Why?  
Arcela: Well, I have a stuck up Brother.  
Keven: And your trying to get away from him.  
Arcela: Exactly!  
Keven: Well if your gonna be with us, You should say Hi to Snivy!

Snivy crawls out of Keven's bag and uses a vine to give a handshake to Arcela.

Arcela: What a cute little Snivy!  
Snivy: Vi!  
Arcela: So, were are you going?  
Keven: To look for Chris.  
Arcela: That reminds me, does Chris have any Girlfriend or a girl he likes?  
Keven: No not that I know of...Wait... YOU LIKE CHRIS? HAHAHAHAHA

Arcela drop kicks Keven's head sending him face first to the ground.

Keven:...  
Arcela: I don't like him... I just [blushing] think he's cute...  
Keven:...  
?: Your not going anywhere sis!  
Arcela: Brian?!  
Keven: O.o

Arcela runs deep into the woods.

Brian: Get back here!  
Keven: I'm not letting you go after her!  
Brian: Move out of the way!  
Keven: Make me!  
Brian: FINE!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Episode 4: Daring Siblings Part 2

WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE,GORE,(Blood shed) PROFANITY AND ROMANCE(Not a bad thing...)

=PREVIOUSLY=

Arcela: Brian?!  
Keven: O.o

Arcela runs deep into the woods.

Brian: Get back here!  
Keven: I'm not letting you go after her!  
Brian: Move out of the way!  
Keven: Make me!  
Brian: FINE!

=NOW=

Keven: You gotta get past me!  
Brian: Move! She's not your sister! Stay out of this!  
Keven: From what she told me, she doesn't wanna go with you.  
Brian: I don't care what she wants to do! NOW MOVE!  
Keven: Okay...

Keven steps aside.

Brian: Finally, You were annoying me.  
Keven:...

As soon as Brian runs and is close enough to Keven. Keven sticks his foot out and trips him. Brian tumbles to the floor in shock.

Brian: You asshole!

Brian tries to get up but Keven stomps on his back preventing him from getting up.

Keven: You disgust me...  
Brian: Huh?

Keven punches Brian in the face 3 times.

Brian: FINE, IF YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH MY SISTER, BATTLE ME!  
Keven: I don't want your sister. My cousin does, and he's long gone by now.  
Brian: What?  
Keven: You heard me.  
Brian: Hmmf!  
Keven: Your not so big and bad now are you?  
Brian: What?

Keven picks Brian up and tosses him in a dumpster near the Pokemon mart.

Keven: I'll battle you, and if I win, You let Chris date Arcela AND You'll get out of my sight THAT way.

Keven points the opposite way Arcela went.

Brian: And if I win?  
Keven: Don't get your hopes up. You ready Snivy?  
Snivy: Yes, I am!  
Brian: If I win, I get to go after Arcela and she won't date you or you OR your stupid cousin.  
Keven: Heh, Your lucky he isn't here, or he would beat you up more than I did.  
Brian: GO CHINCHOU My Chinchou will own you big time!  
Keven: What the hell? Did you know grass beats water idiot? Electric and water is not very effective against grass types SMARTASS.  
Brian: I don't care.  
Keven: Good, I guess this will be an easy win! Snivy use Vine whip!  
Brian: I got 2 moves that can confuse you! YOU MAD BRO? Chinchou use Confuse ray!

Snivy jumped and in mid-air, it used one of its vine's to smack the ray back at Chinchou. After Chinchou got confused with its own move, Snivy smacked it 5-6 times with its Vine whip.

Brian: Hang in there Chinchou! Use Water gun!

The still confused Chinchou used Water gun the wrong way.

Brian: O.o  
Keven: Snivy finish it with Leaf storm!  
Snivy: Gotcha, Take, THIS!

Several leaves gather around Snivy and flung toward Chinchou. Chinchou tried to block but most of the leaves got it and it soon fell to the ground unconscious.

Keven: Nice Snivy!  
Brian: Fine, you win!  
Keven: Don't feel down loser, I did you some good!  
Brian: SHUT UP!

Brian ran way after returning his Chinchou.

Keven: Easy... Now, where's Chris?  
Brian:... Normally I'd stab him... But I need to chase her...

Brian runs into the forest without Keven noticing.

=IN THE FOREST=

Arcela:... Phew... I think I lost him...

Brian sees Arcela while at a branch and lunges at her.

Arcela: Get off me!  
Brian: We're going home, NOW!  
Arcela: I don't wanna go with you!  
Brian: Too bad, Your Coming home with me!

Chris grabs Brian and shoves him.

Chris: Don't ever grab a girl like that!

When Chris was off guard Brian grabbed his Pocket knife and stabbed Chris with it.

Chris: AH!  
Brian: Common! What are you gonna do now...  
Chris: I... Can't...

Chris kneels down while blood seeps out his flesh.

Riolu: Chris?!  
Chris:...  
Riolu: CHRIS, GET UP!  
Chris:...  
Brian: Awww... Your Riolu misses you... TOO BAD!  
Arcela: CHRIS!

Riolu put his palm on Chris's head. Chris, light up blue got up as if the stab was not there.

Brian: What the hell?  
Chris: I'm...Gonna...Kill...You...  
Arcela: Chris?

Chris's appearance changed. His hair grew lighter. His eyes became red and he grew a tail, He became what looked like a Lucario.

Arcela: Whats happening?!  
Keven: Chris!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Episode 5: Riolu's past and Chris's Rage

(Sorry if you don't like my way way of writing, I pre-made these series a year ago. After chapter 7, I'll really start writing, so bear with it! ^^')

Warning: Contains Profanity, Violence Gore and Romance

=PREVIOUSLY=

When Chris was off guard Brian grabbed his Pocket knife and stabbed Chris with it.

Chris:...  
Riolu: CHRIS, GET UP!

Riolu put his palm on Chris's head. Chris, lit up blue got up as if the stab was not there.

Chris: I'm...Gonna...Kill...You...  
Arcela: Whats happening?!  
Keven: Chris!

=NOW=

Arcela: Chris? Whats happening?!  
Chris: Hmm... The aura I sense is telling me the personalities of you insignificant beings...  
Keven: What the hell is going on?  
Arcela: My brother stabbed chris... But then... Then... Riolu did something to Chris... And now hes a different person...  
Chris: Arcela... Pink,blue and green aura... Emotions are love and sorrow and Fear...  
Arcela: W-what are you talking about? B-Bring Chris back!  
Chris: Keven... Green and Orange... Fear and Shock...  
Keven: Wait a minuet... Hes reading our emotions!  
Brian: What do you mean "READ" our emotions?  
Keven: Shut up! It's your fault were in this mess!  
Brian:... I... I was defending my sister...  
Arcela: Defend? Defend me from what?!  
Keven: NOW is NOT the time to discuss this! Look at Chris!

Kevin points to Chris as he looks at Brian.

Chris: Brian... Red, Orange and Black... Anger, Shock and Hatred...  
Brian:!  
Chris: Brian... Tell me something...  
Brian: What do you want you bastard!

Brian Runs toward Chris with his pocket knife. Chris's eyes close and he slides to the side. Brian lost control of his speed and tried to stop him self, However, Right at the moment his knife went past Chris, Chris grabbed Brian's arm and tossed flipped him on the soft bitter grass. Chris steps on Brian's Stomach and put his hand 5 inches away from his face.

Chris: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you...

Chris's hand started to glow light blue and a small blue ball emitted from his glowing hand. The ball Grew second by second  
near Brian's face.

Chris: This is your end...  
Arcela: STOP!

Arcela ran to Chris and leaped to him.

Chris: ! What are you doing?

Chris and Arcela fell on the ground with Arcela laying on top of Chris.

Chris: This man is causing you pain... Why do you wish for him to live?  
Arcela: Even though he's annoying and obnoxious... He's still my brother!  
Chris:...  
Arcela: He doesn't want me to go date you because he's just looking after me...  
Chris:... Hmm... I shall let this man live, however, if assaults me or my host again, He will die...  
Arcela: Yes... Wait... Host?  
Chris: Yes, Since Riolu injected his aura into my host... I have also been injected to my host's spirit.  
Keven: !  
Chris: Now then... I shall take my leave...

A bright blue light surrounds Chris as Arcela gets off top of him. A few second have past and a flash of light faded in and out and Chris was back to normal.

Arcela: Chris!

Arcela runs up to him and gives him a hug on the grass.

Chris: O.o I don't know whats happening, but so far... I'm enjoying it!

Chris hugs Arcela back and starts to move his hand torward her lower waste. Arcela soon squeezes Chris hard enough to almost stop his breathing.

Arcela: Don't push it... _  
Chris: R-Right... S-sorry...

Arcela stops hugging Chris and gives him a helping hand up.

Chris: Thanks... So what are we gonna do with him?

Chris points to Brian whom is getting up from being slammed off the ground. Brian looks at Arcela and then at Chris.

Brian: Chris... I'm sorry...  
Chris: Sure! You assault my cousin and then stab me! Now you think i'm gonna accept your apology! _  
Brian: Listen, I know what I did was wrong... I... I was just trying to protect my little sister...  
Keven: Oh yea! That Reminds! Why are you obsessed with protecting your sister?  
Brian: It started when I was little... Arcela was too young to remember... But Our father was... Murdered...

Everyone listening gasped out of shock.

Brian: That's not all... The man raped our mother.. and killed her after he killed our father.  
Arcela:!  
Chris: Thats just... Thats just Horrible...  
Keven: How did you escape then? Wouldn't he have killed you and your sister too?  
Brian: Arcela wasn't there, Luckily, She was with our grandmother. However, I was hiding behind the living room couch.  
Keven: Hmm... I see... Do you remember the man? What was he wearing?  
Brian: I remember Vaguely... He was wearing a black jacket with no under shirt... He had green pants and some claws...  
Keven: I see... Well... I guess that explains why you are over protective...  
Chris: I don't get it...  
Keven: He see's his sister talking to 2 strange men and walks in the forest alone...  
Chris: Oh I get it... So you got the wrong impression of us... But you didn't have to stab me...  
Brian: I know... And I apologize... I will turn myself in right away...  
Chris:... Eh... I guess we'll let you off the hook..  
Brian: ?  
Chris: It really isn't your fault... You lost both your mom and dad at a young age...  
Keven: Plus, Your probably confused with the difference between right and wrong.  
Chris: Yea yea... Now SCRAM! Get out of here before I change my mind!  
Brian: Thank you!

Brian ran into the forest and vanished from everyone's sight.

Chris: Now where were we Arce- Arcela?

Arcela has tears streaming down here face while covering her mouth.

Chris: Whats the matter?

Keven headlocks Chris.

Keven: *whispers* Are you stupid?  
Chris: What?  
Keven: She finds out her mother and father are dead and here you are being inconsiderate!  
Chris:...  
Keven: Think about what you say before you say it...

Keven lets Chris out and Chris walks up to Arcela. He looks at her while she's crying and embraces her passionatly,

Chris: Look... I know things are hard for you right now, But things are gonna get better.  
Arcela: How?!  
Chris: Your mom and dad were gone for a while now, Im sure they wouldn't want you feeling depressed over them.  
Arcela:...  
Chris: Look at me...

Arcela looks at Chris with her watery eyes and blushing face. Chris looks at her and gives her a soft gentle kiss on Arcela's soft lips.

Arcela:!

Arcela's eyes widen and she soon starts to kiss Chris back.

Keven: ^^' (Awkward...)

Chris moved his head away from Arcela and looked at the sky.

Chris: Its night...  
Arcela: Yea...  
Chris: It's late.  
Arcela:... Do... Do you mind if I... If I fall asleep in your hands...?  
Chris: You may do whatever you want with me :)

Arcela Smiles while in Chris's arms and Chris Gently rest his head on top of hers and they fall asleep together under the starry blue sky.

Keven:... Man... All I say is was "watch what you say" and now he acts all cool and romantic... He even forgot about Riolu...

Keven goes in his bag where Snivy is sleeping soundly and pulls out 3 blankets. He picks up Snivy and Riolu and put wrapped them together on one side of the grassy area. Keven then takes the second one and wraps it around Arcela and Chris. Keven then took the last one and wrapped himself under it. Eventually, he fell asleep too with the rest of the group.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Episode 6: Fantasy and Reality!

Warning: Contains Violence, Gore, Profanity, Romance, and DRAMA! Viewer discretion is advised.

=PREVIOUSLY=

Arcela Smiles while in Chris's arms and Chris Gently rest his head on top of hers and they fall asleep together under the starry blue sky.

Keven:... Man... All I say is was "watch what you say" and now he acts all cool and romantic... He even forgot about Riolu...

Keven goes in his bag where Snivy is sleeping soundly and pulls out 3 blankets. He picks up Snivy and Riolu and put wrapped them together on one side of the grassy area. Keven then takes the second one and wraps it around Arcela and Chris. Keven then took the last one and wrapped himself under it. Eventually, he fell asleep too with the rest of the group.  
TO BE CONTINUED...

=NOW=

Chris slowly starts to open his eyes.

Chris: *Yawns*

Chris gazes around his room.

Chris: Back in my room eh?

Chris looks to his left and sees Keven soundlessly sleeping. He then looks to his right and see's Riolu and Snivy sleeping next to each other.

Chris: Hmm... So everything is still the same...

Chris looks down in his hands.

Chris: Arcela is still asleep... Wait a sec... Arcela is in the real world?!

Chris starts to wake Arcela but then stops in the process.

Chris: *Thinks* I have a Cute girl asleep in my hands... My only chance...

Chris lays Arcela down on his bed and brings his hand closer to her legs slowly.

Chris: *Thinks* I have to do it! o/o

Chris's hand is almost to her thigh when he is interrupted by Arcela.

Arcela: What do you think your doing?! *Grabbing on Chris's shirt sleeve*  
Chris: I uh... Was uh...

Chris's hand quickly makes its way to a blanket near Arcela's thigh.

Chris: I was just about to put this blanket over you but you woke up... o/o'  
Arcela: Hmm... Then why are you blushing so much?  
Chris: uh... I er...  
Chris's Mom: *From Downstairs* Chris! Get up! Breakfast is ready!  
Chris: *Thinks* Saved!, Comming mom!

Chris quickly opens his door and Dashes down the stairs.

Chris: Morning mom! Whats for Breakfast?  
Chris's Mom: Morning dear. There's some pancakes on the table for you.  
Chris: Sweet!

Chris makes his way to the table as Arcela walks downstairs.

Arcela: By the way, Where am I Chris?  
Chris's mom (CMom): O.O Chris, who is that? AND WHY IS WAS SHE IN YOUR ROOM?  
Chris: Oh um.. Mom... That's Arcela, Arcela, This is my mom. o.o  
Arcela: Hello  
CMom: Chris, You have some Explaining to do!  
Chris: -Sighs-  
Keven: Why is there all this ruckus this early in the damn morning?  
Chris: Keven!

Keven walks down stairs rubbing his eyes as Riolu and Snivy follow him.

CMom: Oh, Good Morning Keven! Your Usually not up this early.  
Keven: Well, I would be asleep, but there was too much noise going on down here.  
CMom: Oh right! Tell me why this girl was in Chris's bedroom?  
Keven: Who?... Wait a second? Arcela? How are you here?!  
Arcela: I don't really know... I woke up in Chris's bed...  
CMom: ENOUGH with the greetings! WHO IS THIS GIRL?!  
Keven: oh uh... This is Arcela... She is... My girlfriend...  
Chris: WHAT?  
CMom: Hush Chris, Then why is she here?  
Keven: Because she er... She came here early in the morning... Everybody was asleep though. I go the door and let her in.  
CMom: Why would you let her in?  
Keven: Because her parents had a huge argument... And she didn't know where to go.  
CMom: Hmm... Makes sense... Alright fine... She can stay... Just let me know next time...  
Keven: Yes ma'am.

Chris's mom walks to the stove while Chris forcefully grabs Keven by the shirt.

Chris: Why did you tell her that?  
Keven: Because thats what needed to be done... Think about it...  
Chris: I could have told her she was MY girlfriend!  
Keven: yes, but if your mother kept having the wrong impression, Thing could have gotten a WHOLE lot worse.  
Chris: Fine! Whatever!

Chris's mom walks to Keven and Arcela.

CMom: If your really his girlfriend... Prove it!  
Chris: O.O  
Keven: Er... How so?  
CMom: Y'know! A kiss on the lips!  
Chris: No! Don't do it Keven!  
Arcela: Um... I'm not his gir-

Keven quickly kisses Arcela to silence her from speaking.

Arcela:!  
Chris:!

Chris clenches his fist and swings it at Keven with an immense force. Keven, Who is still kissing Arcela gets smacked in the face by Chris knocking him to the floor seperating him away from Arcela. Chris grabs Arcela by the wrist and storms out the house with her. Keven slowly gets back up rubbing the side of his cheek.

Snivy: What just happened? o.o  
Keven: -Sighs-  
Riolu: This is bad...

Riolu races to Chris and Arcela outside.

Chris who is now a few miles away from his house, still grabbing Arcela by the wrist is angry, continues to drag Arcela with him.

Arcela: where are we goin?  
Chris:...  
Arcela: Chris?!  
Chris:...  
Arcela: CHRIS!  
Chris: WHAT?!  
Arcela: What wrong with you?!  
Chris: What do you mean "Whats wrong with me?!" The question is: Whats wrong with YOU!?  
Arcela: Me?! What about me?!  
Chris: Your suppose to be MY girlfriend! You let Keven Kiss you! When I'm the-

Arcela Slaps Chris and breaks free from his grip.

Chris: (o.o#)

Chris rubs his cheek and looks at Arcela in shock.

Arcela: Who ever said I was your Girlfriend?  
Chris: Huh?

Riolu sees Chris and hides behind a garbage can so he can listens to his argument

Chris: What do you mean were not in a relationship? We kissed!  
Arcela: A kiss means nothing now, Besides I was feeling down! Keven would have done the same thing.  
Chris: No he wouldn't! Why? Because he knows I LIKE YOU!  
Arcela: Well at this point, I don't care if you "Like" me.  
Chris: Really?  
Arcela: Yes really! Now move!

Arcela shoves Chris out her way and continues along the sidewalk as Chris stands and watches her walk away.

Chris:...  
Riolu:... Chris!... I know how you feel...  
Chris: No... You don't... Your only a Pokemon...  
Riolu: Actually, I'm known as the "Emotion Pokemon" according to a pokedex... Your feeling, Depressed... Anger...  
Chris:...  
Riolu: What are you gonna do?...  
Chris:... Wait... Arcela stormed off... And this isn't even the Pokemon world...  
Riolu: Isn't it basically the same?  
Chris: No... Things are way differen't... A lost girl like her would ask for help... But she would ask the wrong people...  
Riolu: I'm still confused...  
Chris: She could get sexually assaulted!  
Riolu:! What are you waiting for? Go after her!  
Chris: -Sighs- Alright, I'm going!

Chris and Rioul start running in the Direction Arcela went.

Arcela: Hmmm... No pokemon around... Where am I?

Arcela walks looking around and bumps into a a big man.

Arcela: Excuse me.  
Man1: Hey... *Smirks* Are you lost?  
Arcela: Yes, I am, Would you please be so kind as to show me around town?  
Man1: Heh... Lets start off with the ally.  
Arcela: Okay

Arcela follows the man to an ally.

Man1: Hey guyz! Look what I found!

four other guys slowly walk from the shadows and grin as they look at Arcela's body.

Man2: Nice find! heh...

1 of the men, puts his arm around Arcela

Man3: Were gonna take real good care of you! Heheh!  
Arcela: Get off of me!

Two of the men Corner Arcela and Laugh as they begin to Molest her.

Arcela: Stop!  
Man4: Heheh...  
Arcela: STOP!

Arcela struggles to get away from the men, but has her arms grabbed by 2 of the men while the other 2 touch her hips, chest,waist and thighs.

Arcela: Somebody... Please... help me...  
Man2: Nobody ain't gonna help you! You might as well enjoy it!  
?: Your wrong... Somebody will help her...  
Man2: Heh? Who the hell are you?!  
?: Me? I'm just your average guy passing by... Until I see a group of men trying to molest a young teen...  
Man2: Eh? Shut up! Get him!  
?: Riolu! Now!  
Arcela: *Thinks* Riolu? Is that Chris?

A Riolu jumps up into the air from the back of the mysterious man and lands on the floor in front on him.

Riolu: What should I do Chris?  
Chris: handle them while I get Arcela...  
Man1: You think you can get passes me?! HAHAHAH-

Riolu closes his eyes and jump launches his paw into the laughing mans stomach sending him to a wall at an incredible speed causing the wall to break on impact.

AllMen: O.O

Riolu opens his eyes, Revealing the Shine in his blood red eyes giving off and ominous aura showing his intent to kill as Chris walks past the shocked men to Arcela.

Chris: Are you Alright?  
Arcela: I-I am... But weren't you angry at me?  
Chris: I was... But I realized a true man never abandons a loved one...  
Arcela: o/o  
Riolu: What do I do with these guys?  
Chris: I think they get the message... RIGHT?  
Allmen: J-Just wait until our boss hears about this!

The 3 men run as faraway from Chris until they are out of sight. Chris then helps Arcela up and walks way from her.

Arcela: W-Wait! were are you going?  
Chris: What do you mean?  
Arcela: Aren't you going to do some romantic thing on me?  
Chris: I'm not your boyfriend...  
Arcela:...  
Chris: Anyway... I'll take you back to my house and explain everything about my world and yours...

Riolu hops in Chris's bag while he takes Arcela home and explains about their situation.

Arcela:... Wow...  
Chris: Yea... Anyway, were here.  
Arcela: Already evening too...

Chris open the door and slowly walks into the house.

Chris: I'm back.  
Keven: Chris!  
Chris: Hey Keven, Sorry about the punch ^^'  
Keven: Don't worry, You may have knocked me down, But your punches are so weak, I didn't feel a thing! xD  
Chris: If you say so...  
CMom: Chris! I was so worried about you!  
Chris: Yea yea mom... I'm tired... Could you just let me sleep?  
CMom: oh uh... Sure...

Arcela walks into the house as Riolu hops out of Chris's bag and Chris heads upstairs.

Snivy: Riolu!  
Riolu: Snivy!

The two Pokemon hugged each other and started talking about their days.

Riolu: Then Chris got Slapped! XD  
Snivy: Ha! Must of stung!  
Riolu: Yea! The look on his face was priceless!  
Snivy: Hahaha!  
Arcela:... I'm kinda feeling sleepy myself... It's been a long day...  
Keven: Watever, Hey you two! Were goin to sleep so we can go back to the Pokemon world!  
Snivey: You should have seen Keven! After getting up, He fell back down unconscious!  
Riolu: HA! And he said Chris's punch didn't hurt! Loser!  
Snivey: XD Hahah!

Keven picks snivey and Riolu up and brings them upstairs with him.

Snivy: Hey! Let us go!  
Keven: SHUT UP!  
Snivy: o.o'

Arcela walks into Chris's room and Lays down next to him on his bed.

Chris: ?  
Arcela: Hey... um, I'm sorry for slapping you...  
Chris: Its alright...  
Arcela: Are you still upset?  
Chris: No (Yes)  
Arcela: I know you are though!  
Chris: Whatever...  
Arcela: Hmm... How can I make it up to you?  
Chris: SEX! :D  
Arcela: No... o.o'  
Chris: -.-  
Arcela: How about a kiss?  
Chris: Hmm...I don't know... Mayb-

Arcela kisses Chris on his lips mid-sentence.

Chris: o.o Maybe a few more times...  
Arcela: No...  
Chris: D:  
Arcela: You have to kiss me!  
Chris: Oh... I'll do that Later :P  
Arcela: -Sighs- Your feeling better.  
Chris: Yea, Thanks for cheering me up! Anyway... I'm tired so night!

Arcela grabs onto Chris and hugs him while falling asleep.

Arcela: Night.

Keven walks into the room, Tosses Snivy and Riolu onto there little blanket and Lays down on his own blanket in the corner of the room.

Keven: You two... SLEEP!  
Riolu: Fine!

Riolu lays down falling asleep instantly. Snivy uses vinewhip to pull the blanket over Riolu and herself. After they are all asleep, They begin to fade back into the Pokemonworld.

TO BE CONTINUED!

By the way! The day this was posted was the day of my B-Day :) 8/27!


	7. Episode 7: The Uncommon Meets the Famous

Warning: Contains Violence and Profanity Viewer discretion is advised.

=PREVIOUSLY=

Arcela grabs onto Chris and hugs him while falling asleep.

Arcela: Night.

Keven walks into the room, Tosses Snivy and Riolu onto there little blanket and Lays down on his own blanket in the corner of the room.

Keven: You two... SLEEP!  
Riolu: Fine!

Riolu lays down falling asleep instantly. Snivy uses vinewhip to pull the blanket over Riolu and herself. After they are all asleep, They begin to fade back into the Pokemonworld.

=NOW=

Chris,Arcela,Keven,Snivy and Riolu slept soundlessly on the grass only to be awoken by a noise.

Chris: -Yawns- Why is there all this noise!?  
Arcela: Gah! I don't know!  
Keven: Lets follow the noise to see whats going on.  
Chris/Arcela: Right!  
Riolu/Snivy: Don't forget us!

The group followed the noise until they reached a city. The cities entrance was full of people trying to enter.

Keven: Whats happening here?  
Chris: Uh, Excuse me... Why is there all this ruckus so early in the morning? -Tapping the boy's shoulder-  
Boy: What?! You haven't heard?!  
Chris: ?  
Boy: Golds in town!  
Chris: Gold?  
Boy: You don't know who Gold is?! :O  
Chris: Uh... No, I haven't.  
Boy: Dude... Step your game up... -Sighs- Gold, Is one of the ULTIMATE Pokemon Trainers!  
Chris: Oh... So this, Gold guy is an "Ultimate" Pokemon Trainer?  
Boy: Duh!  
Chris:... BUAHAHAHAH!  
Boy:?  
Chris: You expect me to believe that this Gold guy is the Ultimate trainer?! Ha!  
Boy: But he is!  
Chris: Really? Then PROVE IT! Hahahahah!  
Boy: I think this crowd is proof enough... -.-

Chris looks around and just realizes there are MANY people in the area screaming Gold's Name.

Chris: o.o'  
Boy: DumbAss...  
Chris: Shut it kid! There's no way to prove that hes an ultimate trainer! I don't even know what an ultimate trainer is! an elite gym leader?!  
Boy: You Don't even know what an ultimate trainer is... You must be stupid... Let me Explain...  
Chris: Be my guest.  
Boy: An Ultimate trainer is either 1, A person who defeated or captured a Legendary Pokemon, 2, A person who has beaten the Elite 4 and Champion of a region, and 3. A person who has beaten an Ultimate Trainer.  
Chris: Woa... So Gold is like a Legend... I wanna battle him!  
Boy:You think THE Gold is going to challenge a weakling like you?! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Chris: -_-  
?: Actually, I think I'll accept that challenge...  
Boy/Chris: ?

The Boy gasp in shock as the person standing before him is non other than Gold himself!

Boy: G-Gold!  
Chris:?  
Gold: You want me to battle you to prove my strength to you?  
Chris: Yea!  
Gold: Hmph, I'll only battle you to show not only you, but the people watching, the bond of me and my Pokemon.  
Chris: Alright! Lets start! Riolu!  
Riolu: I'm ready to PAWN this guy!

The Crowd whispers and murmurs to each other about how stupid Chris is to challenge Gold.

Keven: Chris! What do you think your doing?  
Chris: I'm about to show this guy that he's NOT an ultimate trainer!  
Keven: I don't know... The crowd seems to know his strength...  
Chris: No way! I Already accepted!  
Arcela: Oh my gawd! Its Gold!  
Chris:?  
Arcela: Before you battle, Can I please get your autograph!?  
Gold: Uh... Sure? Where do you want me to sign?  
Arcela: On my face! :D  
Gold: Er... No, How about your wrist?  
Arcela: Okay!

Gold Pulls out a sharpie from his pocket and writes his name on her wrist.

Arcela: Wow! Look Chris, I got Gold's Autograph! :D  
Chris: Good for you. -3-  
Gold: So... Your name is Chris. I'll be sure to remember that... The first person brave enough to actually challenge me in a few years...  
Arcela: Your gonna battle Gold?! That's INSANE!  
Chris: I don't care! Lets start this battle Already!  
Gold: Right.  
Chris: Lets go! Riolu!

Riolu walked infront of Chris ready to battle.

Gold: A Riolu eh? Lets go Exbo!  
Chris: Exbo?

Gold tosses his Pokeball into the air and watches as a Typhlosion is sent out of the Pokeball. The crowed gasped as they see Gold's Popular Typhlosion.

Exbo: KA-CHAAAR!  
Riolu: You ready to fight too eh? So am I!

Riolu summoned all its power and formed it into sphere and hurled it toward Exbo.

Gold: Flamewheel.

Exbo yawned and easily avoided the Sphere while rolling in flames toward Riolu at an amazing speed.

Chris: Get ready!  
Audience guy: Are you kidding me? That Typhlosion is moving too fast! There's no way to dodge that!  
Chris: -Smirks- Riolu! JUMP!  
Gold:?

Riolu waited until Exbo came close and Jumped from the attack with ease as Exbo's flame cloak dissipates.

Exbo: Ra?!  
Chris: Good now AuraSphere!  
Riolu: On it!

Riolu formed a ball of light in his paws and shot it at Exbo.

Gold: Not so fast! Dodge it Exbo and Attack with Tackle!

Exbo waited for Riolu to fall and tackled him with great force.

Chris: Not bad, But it takes more than that to take out Riolu!

Riolu gets pushed back and tumbles a bit before sliding on the ground and smirks.

AudienceGirl: Wow! Riolu took that tackle as if it was nothing!

Gold's looks at his watch as it starts to beep

Gold: *Thinks* Hmm... This battle is going longer than expected... I have to finish this.  
Gold: Forgive me Chris... But I must end this battle... Exbo, BLAST BURN!

Exbo roared and sent its paws into the ground as the back of his neck emmits flaring flames. Soon, The ground started to shake as flames shoot up from the ground toward Riolu.

Chris: Riolu get out of there!  
Riolu:... I- I cant?!  
Gold: It looks like Riolu is stunned from Exbo's tackle...  
Chris: Damn! RIOLU!  
Gold: Alright! Exbo, STOP!

Exbo obeyed Gold and diverted the flames into a side tree

Audience: What Gives? Finish him!

Gold glared at the Audience.

Gold: You people call yourselves Pokemon Trainers? This Battle was over the moment I said Blast Burn... There was no need to Harm his Pokemon if we already knew the outcome...  
Audience:...  
Gold: Chris...  
Chris: What? Gonna make fun of me?  
Gold: No, I'm actually quite surprised...  
Chris: But you won. Why would you be surprised?  
Gold: Your Riolu put up a good fight... I never thought that it would last more than 1 attack from my Exbo.  
Chris: Uh... Thanks?  
Gold: Heh... I'd love to battle you again! Let me see your PokeGear...  
Chris: Pokegear? Oh! My phone! Here you go!

Chris hands Gold his phone and watches as Gold Puts his number in.

Audience: YOU HAVE GOLD'S NUMBER?!  
Red: Ring me up when You're stronger!... Actually, If you become champion of this Region, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, That is when we can have an Ultimate battle!  
Chris: Alright.  
Gold: Oh and I have a gift for you and your friends! You made my day!  
Chris: What is it?  
Gold: These are Sinnoh starter Pokemon! You can choose either Chimchar,Piplup or Turtwig.  
Chris: Sweet! I like them all! so I'll let my friends pick first!  
Keven: Ladies first.  
Arcela: WOW! I get to have a Sinnoh starter from Gold! I'll choose piplup!  
Keven: I guess I'll go for Chimchar!  
Gold: So that leaves you with Turtwig! huh, Chris?  
Chris: I'm over here!

Chris finished feeding Riolu a Cheri berry and an Oran berry.

Gold: Good thinking!  
Chris: Yea!

Chris takes the Turtwig pokeball and smiles.

Chris: Welcome to the team Turtwig!  
Audience: WE WANT A POKEMON TOO!Yea! Why give some to that kid and his friends!  
Gold: -Sighs- Chris has given me a battle I haven't had in a few years... And it was a good one at that... All you people did was crowd me...  
Audience:...  
Gold: Alright Chris, I'll take my leave.  
Chris: Okay, Later Gold!  
Keven: See ya Gold!  
Arcela: Bye Gold!  
Riolu: The next time you see me, I'll be a Lucario!  
Gold: Heh... I look forward to it! Oh right! If you defeat me, I'll tell you about the other Region Heroes.  
Chris:?  
Gold: You'll know who they are soon enough!

Gold called back his Exbo and sent out his Togebo, Hopped on it and flew away.

Chris:(I didn't know he could understand Riolu)... Heh... I feel good! I met a celebrity and got my second Pokemon from him... :D  
Keven: Yea yea, Lets go to this Cities gym and earn its badge!  
Chris: Right!  
Arcela: Wow... I met Gold and got a Pokemon from him!  
Chris: Whatever, Lets go! -3-

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Episode 8: Just Before Action!

Warning: Contains Violence and Profanity.

=PREVIOUSLY=

Gold called back his Exbo and sent out his Togebo, Hopped on it and flew away.

Chris:(I didn't know he could understand Riolu)... Heh... I feel good! I met a celebrity and got my second Pokemon from him... :D  
Keven: Yea yea, Lets go to this Cities gym and earn its badge!  
Chris: Right!  
Arcela: Wow... I met Gold and got a Pokemon from him!  
Chris: Whatever, Lets go! -3-

=NOW=

(I'm switching up my writing style, However, If I feel uncomfortable with this way, I wont hesitate to go back to the old style.)

Chris looked around anxiously for the cities gym. "Hmm..." Chris said to himself as he thought in place.

"Hey Keven! Help me look for this Gym!" Chris shouted to his older Cousin

"Nah... I'm more interested in exploring. You're on your own here buddy" Keven said while walking the opposite way from Chris and Arcela.

"Wait for me Keven!" Snivy shouted as she ran to Keven.

"... Looks like it's just me and you Arcela." Chris said with his hands behind his head.

"Actually, I wanna see, what's at stock in the Pokemart" Arcela said pointing to the mart.

"Noooo... Don't leave my by myself D:" Chris whined while hugging Arcela.

"Sorry Chris, But you never know what can happen when you're dealing with Pokemon." Arcela claimed while hugging Chris. "I'm sure you'll find the gym sooner or later"

"Bleh... Alright Alright, Do your shopping, Just be sure to pick me something up" Chris said.

"Fine... So, where's the money? Arcela asked with her hand out.

"Sorry, but uh, Since I came to this world, I haven't really made any money ^^'" Chris said fake smiling.

*Sighs* "... Okay, I'll get you a few things, But I'm only doing this because your somebody I'm going totraveling with for a while, and It'll be very troublesome if you got into a problem that items from the mart can easily fix." Arcela said with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" Chris said while waving to Arcela as she walked off.

"Hey Riolu!" Chris whispered.

"Huh?" Riolu said in confusion.

"Arcela sooo likes me! Chris said while smiling.

"No shit! She let you kiss her like 3 times already and you've known her for no more than 3 days" Riolu Exclaimed.

" You're just jealous that you're not getting anywhere with Snivy" Chris said, teasing Riolu.

"whaaaat?! O_o" Riolu said in shock.

"Yeah! Don't think I haven't noticed!" Chris said while poking Riolu.

"I do NOT Like her, We're just good friends!" Riolu Exclaimed.

"Uh huh, But you both sleep together without any problems! I wonder what you two do when me and Keven aren't looking." Laughed while teasing.

"Screw you! D:" Riolu shouted. "I'm going to nap..." Riolu said while climbing into Chris's bag while slightly blushing.

"Heheh... You do that!" Chris said while grinning. "... Wait... Riolu! I need you for the Gym! DX" Chris, shouted realizing his Mistake.

" Use that new Turtwig, I'm kinda tired anyway, That Typhlosion was way outta my league." Riolu, Tiredly said.

"True... Besides, Gold was an Ultimate Trainer... I wondered what he and his Pokemon Accomplished. Maybe he became a champion!" Chris said excitedly.

"Ask Arcela when she gets back, For now, Train that Turtwig and then challenge the Gym. Oh and check to see what type the gym uses before you go rushing in." Riolu suggested.

"You seem to know A lot about this training and such" Chris said surprised.\

"I know about that kinda stuff, Most people think Pokemon are mindless beings who only grow via friendship which is fake by the way and think they do not know anything. That's why people created Pokeballs, To imprison us Pokemon because people refuse to actually talk to us just cause they can't understand us, Which is Complete bull beca-"

"Okay Okay Ryio (Ree-I-O), I get it" Chris said, interrupting the Riolu.

"Ryio? o.o" Riolu said confused.

"Yea, That's your new name! Like it?" Chris said proud.

"Uh, Sure, Thats cool and all, but why did you decide to name me?" Ryio asked.

"I liked how Gold named his Typhlosion! And I wanted to name my best Pokemon too :P" Chris said smiling.

"Aww, I'm the best?! :D" Ryio asked excitedly.

"Hell yea! You're my first Pokemon and the only that understands me COMPLETELY!" Chris exclaimed.

"See, Now THAT'S How you treat a Pokemon! Like a Bro!" Ryio said Happily.

"Yup! So, Wanna battle The Gym with me when we find it?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I'm exausted, Maybe after the name" Ryio said yawning.

"Some bro yo are..." Exclaimed Chris. "Well, I understand why, But still, I don't wanna train Turtwig now D:" Chris complained.

"Too bad, If you're gonna battle Gold again, You're gonna have to treat all Pokemon equally when you have a full team of six." Ryio Said.

"Fiiiine... So, You have your nap, while I search for this Gym before training Turtwig.

"Fine with me." Ryio said Tiredly.

Ryio Became comfortable in Chris's bag before dozing off in sleep while Chris asked people where the Gym was.

TO BE CONTINUED

(I Know it's short, But hey, Still better then nothing, And I don't think I'm going to continue this way of writing for long. I personally don't like it ^^')


End file.
